1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a fluid-applying device for applying a fluid to a teat of a dairy animal. The invention also relates to a method of applying a fluid to a teat of a dairy animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are known for applying liquids such as cleaning fluids and disinfectants to the teats of dairy animals. In particular devices are known in which a movable robot arm is provided with applying members that are suitable for automatically applying a fluid to the teats. Under the control of a computer the robot arm selects a proper applying member from various possible applying members for applying different application fluids, moves them to a proper application position and applies the fluid. Such devices often constitutes a part of an automatic milking device. The selection of the applying member may be influenced by the teat condition, for example established by means of a camera, and/or environmental conditions. Such a device is known from European Patent Application No EP-1166625 A1.
Other devices are known for applying liquid to a teat as a position indicator in order to aid in the location of the teat. In such devices, a sensor may be adapted to sense the position of the position indicator, a control unit may be adapted to respond to a signal from the sensor, and actuators may be adapted to move a device in relation to the body of the animal in response to the signal from the control unit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,930 describes a device of this type which serves for improving the success rate of automatically finding a teat of an animal.
Although known devices may function satisfactorily in general, the application of fluid to a teat of a dairy animal may not always be completed in an altogether satisfactory manner. This is of particular importance in maintaining the health and cleanliness of dairy animals, particularly in the case of automatic milking devices where the presence of the farmer is minimized.